Papi Jazz y la loba
by Catalina Cullen Swett
Summary: Alice alias Loba una chica liberal, sin ataduras y rebelde. Ella queda embarazada, pero luego de que su hija nace, la abandona con su padre Jasper. Jasper aprende a criar a su hija solo y se vuelve un padre soltero. Luego de 9 años, jasper regresa a Forks con Alicia. Lo que el no sabe es que la loba también decide volver, con su amiga Bella la chupasangre...A/J B/E R/Em
1. Chapter 1

**Alice Brandon:** Mas conocida como "la loba". Una chica inestable emocionalmente, muy aventurera y ama la libertad, no toma las riendas de su vida, ni si quiera cuando nació su hija, es altanera, rebelde y suele ser fría, pero todo es debido a que siente miedo de amar, ya que su madre la dejo sola cuando era pequeña.  
Mide 1,60 aun que tiene buen cuerpo, delgada, de ojos verdes y cabello negro azabache con las puntas rosadas.

**Alicia Hale:** Hija de Alice, una chica de cabello negro azabache, largo de ojos verdes, tez pálida y pequeña. Es muy madura para su edad, busca una madre con la cual poder relacionarse. Adora a su padre y odia a las mujeres que quieren "quedarse" con el.

**Jasper Hale:** Padre de Alicia, deportista, maduro aun que aveces es infantil, ama con su vida a su hija Alicia y esta dispuesto a todo por ella. Antes solía ser tan aventurero y libertino como Alice, pero cambia al enterarse de que sería padre.  
Es rubio, delgado pero musculoso, de ojos azules y tez blanca.

**Bree Tanner:** Señora aristócrata, abuela de Alice, y madre de Esme. Oculta un pasado turbulento el cual solo conoce su empleado Emmett McCarty. Es una mujer de carácter fuerte y es temida por los del pueblo de Forks.

**Bella Swan:** Mejor amiga de Alice, es conocida como "La chupa-sangre". Es igual de aventurera que Alice, y teme al compromiso. Conoció a Alice, cuando esta dejó a su hija en manos de una desconocida. Odia a sus padres, y piensa igual que Alice, congenian en todas sus locuras y pensamientos. Es de la misma estatura de Alice, de ojos chocolates al igual que su cabello, tez extremadamente blanca y labios sonrosados.

**Edward Masen: **Es el mejor amigo de Jasper, se reencuentran cuando este llega a Forks con Alicia. Es un chico disciplinado y tranquilo, no se mete en problemas, y adora a su novia Tanya. Es de cabellos cobrizos, ojos verdes, tez blanca. Siempre ayudaba a Alice cuando se metía en problemas, la adoraba como si fuese su hermana.

**Rosalie Hale: **Prima de Jasper. Vive en Forks, y se siente muy atraída por Emmett McCarty. Odia profundamente a Alice, y ama profundamente a su sobrina. Es una rubia alta de tez blanca y ojos azules, carácter fuerte, altanera y egocéntrica.

**Emmett McCarty:** Empleado de Bree. Es un chico divertido y chistoso, egocéntrico y "el alma de la fiesta". Esta secretamente enamorado de Rosalie, y siente un profundo cariño por Alice, su mejor amiga. Es corpulento de cabello negro, tiene ojos azules y es de tez blanca, cuando sonríe muestra unos hoyuelos, que causan ternura a todo el que le vea.

**Esme Plat: **Madre de la loba. Abandono a Alice cuando esta tenía 9 años, segun ella libre y preparada para valerse por si sola, lo que Alice no sabe, es que Esme sufre de Cáncer, siendo esa la razón por la cual su madre la dejó sola, preparándola para su muerte y su ausencia. Es una mujer medianamente alta, de cabello color caramelo y cara en forma de corazón, tiene unos profundos ojos de color verde.

**Carlisle Cullen: **Es un hombre guapo, doctor de Esme. Siente una infinita atraccion por esta, pero no se atreve a dar el primer paso. Es rubio, de ojos color miel, y de tez blanca, es generoso y buena persona.

* * *

**Hola soy nueva, y esta es mi nueva historia :3 Esta basada en una teleserie que vi y me encanto, pero no sera igual XD le cambie algunas cosas, bastantes, y use a los personajes de Crepusculo ^^****  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Jasper POV:**

Alicia se afirmaba de mi, mientras llegábamos a Forks. Pude sentir el típico viento frío de Forks, chocando contra mi rostro.

-Jazz, ¿me seguirás queriendo aquí?.-Dijo mi pequeña hija de 9 años. Era tan pequeña y hermosa. Era la razón de mi existencia.

-Claro, yo jamas dejaría de amarte.-Le respondí con cariño, ella se aferro mas a mi.

Llegamos a Forks, y todo estaba como lo recordaba. Una que otra tienda, jóvenes en las plazas y bares, y las calles con apenas 3 personas. En fin nada había cambiado. Lo único que esperaba, era no encontrarme con la loba. La mujer que me había llevado a cometer los peores errores de mi vida. No quería que ella conociera a Alicia, ella misma la había abandonado.

-Bueno Alicia, este es nuestro nuevo hogar.-Le dije a mi pequeña hija, mientras la ayudaba a bajar de la moto.

-¡Guaau!, es una casa mi hermosa.-Dijo mirando fascinada nuestra nueva casa.

Mientras ponía a mi hija en el suelo, una mujer alta morena de cabello negro largo, y ojos negros, se acercaba a nosotros.

-Hola, soy María, soy tu vecina.-Me dijo tendiéndome la mano y mirándome de manera coqueta.

-Hola soy Alicia, y el es mi papi Jasper.-Respondió Alicia de forma celosa. Alicia odiaba a las mujeres que se acercaban a mi.

-Lo siento, mi hija suele ser un poco celosa. Soy Jasper.-Dije tomando su mano.

-No te preocupes. Pero que niña tan bonita.-Dijo María acercándose a Alicia. Pero mi hija salió corriendo a casa.

-Un gusto conocerte María, si no te molesta iré a desempacar.-Dije despidiéndome, María me dio una sonrisa e hizo un gesto de "adiós" con su mano.

Entre a la casa, y busque a Alicia. Fui a su habitación, a la cocina, incluso al baño, pero Alicia no se encontraba. Preocupado salí de la casa para buscarla. Hasta que escuche su melodiosa risa. Me dirigí a la casa donde se encontraban aquellas risas, y me lleve una gran sorpresa al darme cuenta de que provenían de la casa de la aristócrata Bree Tanner, la abuela de la loba.

No me gustaba nada eso de que mi hija estuviera con Bree. Sin pedir permiso, entre a la casa de la señora y fui por Alicia.

-Alicia.-Dije llamando la atención de mi hija.

Alicia y Bree me miraron. Esta ultima con cara de sorpresa. Negué con la cabeza al darme cuenta de que ella iba a decir mi nombre. No quería que Alicia supiera que conocía a Bree. Ella era un niña muy inteligente, y me esperaría un gran interrogatorio cuando le dijera que la conocía. Bree pareció entender y cambio su postura.

-Buenos días.-Saludó Bree.-Alicia ¿porque no vas a la cocina por unas galletas?, Emmett compró unas galletas de chocolate riquísimas.-Dijo Bree, Alicia con un gran salto salio corriendo a la cocina.

-¿Ella es, verdad?.-Me preguntó Bree.

-Si, y no te quiero cerca de ella.-Le dije desafiante.

-Jasper, si lo que te preocupa es la loba, te aseguro que ella no estará aquí. Hace mas de 5 años que no viene.-Me respondió rápidamente.

-Sabes que esto es riesgoso.-Dije preocupado.

-No tienes de que preocuparte, yo no le diré nada a Alicia.-Me dijo de forma sincera y confiada.

-Esta bien, pero como intentes insinuar algo, no dejare que la veas nunca mas.-Le dije en un advertencia.

-¡Las galletas son deliciosas!.-Exclamos Alicia, llegando a la habitación.

Bree la miró de forma cariñosa, seguro le recordaba a Alice cuando pequeña. Me despedí de mi hija y me fui a la casa a desempacar.

**Alice POV:**

-¡No vuelvan nunca mas acá!,¡Malditas loba y chupasangre!.-Nos gritó el hombre tirando nuestras cosas por la ventana del segundo piso.

Bella alías la chupasangre, se reía al igual que yo. Le debíamos 7 meses de renta, y prácticamente habíamos destruido el apartamento.

-¡Adiós hermanitos!.-Gritamos Bella y yo juntas, despidiéndonos de la gente, la cual conocíamos hace 8 meses.

Todos corearon con un adiós y nosotras tomamos nuestras mochilas para emprender camino. Luego de media hora de camino, Bella y yo nos sentamos cerca de los mochileros. Personas aventureras igual que nosotros. Miré a Bella y ella tenía su ceño fruncido.

-¿Que sucede chupasangre?.-Pregunté a su lado.

-Se acabo el dinero que me envió Renée, necesitamos mas.-Dijo Bella sacando una botella de jugo.

-Llamare a la vieja Bree, le diré que me envíe lo de mi cumpleaños.-Dije poniéndome de pie para ir al teléfono publico.

Marque el numero de la vieja, y espere a que contestara.

-¿Alo?.-Dijo la voz de una niña. Me sorprendí al principio pero luego volví a mi postura.

-Alo, pasame a la vieja Bree.-Dije rápido.

-No le digas así, ella es mi nueva abuelita.-Respondió reprochándome.

-Bueno, pasame con ella.-Dije nuevamente.

-¿De parte de quien?.-Dijo la niña, me estaba sacando de mis casillas.

-Dile que soy la loba.-Respondí sin nada mas que decir.

De pronto el teléfono se corto. Genial, la vieja no quería hablar conmigo. Pero soy Alice loba Brandon, nadie me hace esto a mi.

-Bella, nos vamos a Forks.-Le dije con mi sonrisa maliciosa. Bella me la devolvió y tomo su mochila.

Prepárate Forks, la loba vuelve, y no vuelve sola, vuelve con la chupasangre...

* * *

**Espero que les guste :3 es mi primer capitulo e historia, denle una oportunidad :c**


	3. Chapter 3

**ANuevo capitulo :3 espero que todos aquellos que leen mi historia les guste ;3 si hay algo que mejorar háganlo saber :)...Raquel de Salvatore: Que bacan que te guste*-* eso me deja muy feliz, ojala sigas leyendo y que te guste el rumbo en el que va la historia ;)  
**

* * *

**Jasper POV:****  
**

Cada vez me convencía mas de que volver a Forks había sido mala idea. Alicia se la pasaba en casa de Bree. Estaba muy preocupado de que la loba volviera, últimamente soñaba mucho con ella. No quiero ni imaginar que sucedería si me viera con Alicia. Tal vez escaparía, como siempre.

Nunca entendí el comportamiento de Alice. Tan rebelde y altanera. Nunca conocí a su madre, cada vez que le preguntaba a Alice por ella, evadía el tema. También, no entendía la manera en la que actuaba con Bree. Bree a pesar del trato de Alice, nunca dejó de preocuparse por ella.  
Se que, cuando Bree mira Alicia, no puede evitar pensar en su nieta.

La vida de Alice, era un secreto. Ni si quiera yo sabía de su pasado, o de su forma de actuar. Fuese lo que fuese, Alicia no debía saber de su madre.

Estaba perdido en mis pensamientos, hasta que escuche el timbre. Me levante y deje mi libro en la mesa. Cuando abrí, me encontré con María.

-María, ¿Se te ofrece algo?.-Pregunté en forma de saludo.

-Oh nada, yo solo venía a ver si estabas desocupado.-Dijo mirándome con un brillo en sus ojos.

María era una mujer hermosa y muy dulce. De lo poco que sabia de ella, era que era tranquila y sus padres eran Carmen y Eleazar Denali. Alice, una vez me había dicho que las hijas Denali, eran unas "zorras manipuladoras", pero yo ahora lo dudaba, María se veía sencilla y sincera. Talo vez lo dijo porque se llevaban mal.

-Si quieres puedes pasar, yo preparare el almuerzo.-Invite, María sonrió, y moduló un permiso.

Nos fuimos juntos a la cocina, y entre risas nos dedicamos a preparar el almuerzo.

**Alice POV:**

Otra vez en Forks, con el típico viento frió. Lo cierto es que odiaba Forks. Me traía recuerdos ingratos, pero también los mas hermosos de mi vida. Bree se pondría como loca, cuando me viera en casa. Emmett se alegraría, aun mas cuando le muestre su regalo, una televisión portátil para autos. A Bree también le había comprado un regalo, un pequeño relicario de oro con una foto del cristo de Brasil, era muy hermoso. A Diego y a Riley también le había traído regalos. A Diego un sombrero de carnaval de Brasil y a Riley una polera de Black Sabbath firmada por Ozzy Osbourne y un reproductor de música.

-Vamos loba, vas como tortuga.-Grito la chupasangre dándome una de sus sonrisas con sorna.

-Eso lo tomo como un reto.-Dije con mi sonrisa desafiante, y aumente la velocidad de mi motocicleta.

Bella y yo, íbamos a toda velocidad llegando a Forks, en menos de 7 minutos llegue a casa de Bree. Todo estaba igual que antes, un jardín impecable, el jeep de Emmett y ahora mi motocicleta.

-Bien chupasangre, nos vemos en la noche.-Dije despidiéndome de Bella, la gente que se encontraba a nuestro alrededor nos miraron sorprendidos.

-¿Que miran?.-Dijo brusca Bella. Yo reí, y aparque mi moto.

-Nos vemos Loba.-Dicho esto Bella se fue en dirección a casa de Charlie, su padre.

Entre a casa y no encontré a nadie. Fui a mi habitación y deje mi mochila en un rincón encontré a mi vieja muñeca.

-Nos volvemos a ver, mona horrible.-Dije tomando mi muñeca. Amaba con mi vida esa muñeca, me la regalaron cuando nací. Ella era mi compañera cuando lloraba, cuando estaba feliz, en fin la compañera de mi vida. No la llevaba de viaje por miedo a perderle.

La deje en mi cama y me senté junto a ella. Revise los regalos, mientras ponía música. Escuche pasos que se acercaban a mi habitación. De pronto la puerta se abrió, y por ella apareció mi mejor amigo del alma. Emmett.

-¡Emmett!, ¡tanto tiempo!.-Dije mientras le daba un gran abrazo.

El seguía con su cara de sorpresa.

-¡Alice!, ¡¿Cuando llegaste?!.-Preguntó saliendo del shock. Yo solo reía.

-Hace unos minutos...Mira te tengo un regalo.-Dije buscando el regalo. Se lo entregue, y los ojos de Emmett brillaron cuando lo abrio.

-¡Un televisor para mi Jeep!, ¡Oh, Enana cuanto te adoro!.-Dijo abrazándome, yo solo reía.

-¡¿Que haces aquí?!.-Exclamo Bree, mirándome con horror.

Diego, abuelo de Emmett y el mayordomo de la misma edad de Bree, me miró igual que ella. El fue como mi abuelo, es mas se enojaba conmigo cada vez que me mandaba alguna cagaso. Yo siempre quise que el y Bree terminaran juntos. Es mas, el sentía algo por Bree. Detrás de el, apareció su otro nieto, Riley, un pequeño de 9 años, muy guapo para ser un niño.

-¡Alice, ¿pero que haces aquí?!.-Exclamo igual de sorprendido.

-Hey, yo solo vine porque esperaba un canto de cumpleaños.-Dije con una sonrisa.-Vamos canten, cumpleaños feliz...-Dije guiando el canto, Emmett y Riley me siguieron, pero Diego los cortó.

-¡Silencio!.-Dijo Diego. Ellos se quedaron callados de inmediato.

-Vamos, tengo hambre. ¿Que tal si preparamos un pastel?, vengan todos a la cocina.-Le dije a Diego, mientras lo tomaba del brazo y lo llevaba a la cocina. Con los regalos en mi otra mano.

Cuando llegamos a al cocina, deje los regalos en la mesa, y me le tape los ojos al pequeño Riley.

-Mini MacCartey, te tengo una sorpresa.-Dije guiándole hasta su regalo.

Todos miraron extrañados, pero no me dijeron nada. Tome la bolsa de regalo verde, con lineas negras.

-Ten.-Le dije destapando sus profundos ojos azules.

-¡¿Es para mi?!.-Pregunto emocionado.

-¡Claro!, ¡ábrelo!.-Dije emocionada.

Sin dudarlo, abrió su regalo y sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas al ver la polera de Balck Sabbath.

-Es es...-Riley miraba con adoración su nueva polera.

-¡Esta firmada por Ozzy Osbourne, no sabes a cuantos golpee para entrar y que la firmara!.-Le dije con entusiasmo.

-¡Oh Alice este es el mejor regalo que pueden darme!.-Me dijo mientras me abrazaba.

-Bien ahora ve y presumela con tus amigos.-Dije para que saliera.

Riley salio con Emmett, y yo me quede con Bree y con Diego.

-Ten Diego, un sombrero mas para tu colección.-Dije entregando una pequeña caja.

-Gracias Alice, inmediatamente lo ire a guardar.-Dijo dandome un abrazo, el cual yo correspondí.

Cuando Diego se fue, yo me quede a solas con Bree.

-Tenemos un problema.-Me dijo mirandome con preocupacion.

-¿Cual?.-Dije indiferente.

-Tu hija esta aquí con Jasper, tienes que irte inmediatamente.-Me dijo sin mirarme.

¿Mi hija?, ¿Jasper?. Las lagrimas quisieron salir de mis ojos pero lo impedí, volví a mi postura indiferente y desafiante. Saber que mi hija estaba con Jasper, me tranquilizaba, pero algo en mi se revolvía. Una sensación extraña, recorría mi cuerpo. Y las ganas de vomitar, se apoderaron de mi.

Mi hija estaba con su padre. Ellos eran mi familia, y yo simplemente los abandone de la forma mas cruel posible.

Bree sabia que causaria problemas si me quedaba. El hecho de que yo fuera la causa de los problemas de todos, me dolia, pero no lo iba a demostrar. Solo Bella sabia como me sentía.

-Ire a ver a Bella.-Dije mientras dejaba la pequeña caja blanca, con un listón cafe, en la mesa.-Espero que te guste.

Salí de casa lo mas rápido posible, necesitaba un trago.

Una parte de mi estaba tranquila y la otra estupidamente triste. Mi hija estaba con su padre, y estaba bien...

* * *

**Y ese fue el capitulo! espero que les guste y dejen reviews^^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Alice**** PoV:**

Estaba ebria. Todo me daba vueltas.

Había ido con la chupasangre a un bar para saciar mis desgracias. Saber que Jasper y Alicia estaban bien me tranquilizaba. Valió la pena dejarlos. Ellos están bien gracias a mi. Por suerte mi plan había funcionado.

-Vamos loba, bebe.-Gritó la chupasangre mientras me servía mas vodka.

-Salud por la vida que es una mierda.-Dije mientras tomaba la botella de vodka y bebía de ella.

-¡Salud porque nuestro plan salga bien!.-Dijo levantando su baso de vodka.-Jodete Witherdale.-Dijimos ambas bebiendo.

-Una carrera hasta tu casa.-Bella me tomó de la mano y me saco fuera del bar.

Nos montamos cada una en su moto, y fuimos a casa de Bree.

-¡Woooow!.-Dije mientras sentía el aire en mi cara.

Estaba descontrolada, saciando mi rabia con el mundo. La vida era una mierda. Sobretodo la mia y la de Bella.

-¡Ehhha te estoy ganando loba!.-Me decia la chupasangre.

-¡Sobre mi cadaver!.-Aumente la velocidad y ya no veía nada. Todo era borroso.

-Ya vamos a llegar baja la velocidad.-Dije riendo.

Bella y yo bajamos la velocidad y por suerte llegamos a la casa de Bree.

-¡Esto fue una putada!.-Dijo riendo yo reí con ella y nos afirmamos de nuestros hombros.

-¡Mis padres me echaron de la casa WOOW!.-Grito, mientras caíamos al césped.

-Jajaja vamos ya veo la casa.-Grité arrastrando a Bella.

Lance piedras a la ventana de Bree.

-¡Abre la puerta!.-Dije en un intento de susurro.

-Estas ebria, olvida que te abriré.-Dijo cerrando la ventana.

Me reí cayendo al suelo.

-¡Dormirás en la calle!.-Dijo Bella riéndose de mi como loca.

-Dormir en el suelo ayuda la espalda.-Dije intentando ponerme de pie.

Con mucho esfuerzo lo logré.

-Renné me matara cuando me vea.-Bella se reía como loca, estaba roja de tanto reír.

-Hola nene, hoy dormiremos juntos.-Dije coqueta al árbol.

-Mierda eres dendrofilica(*1).-Dijo Bella mirándome seria.

-Jajajaja eres idiota Swan.-Dije riéndome de ella.

-Vamos tía ¿donde dormiremos?.-Dijo intentando contener las risas.

Mierda.

¿Donde dormiríamos?.

-En el suelo, junto al árbol.-Dije segura de mi misma.

Rayos estaba haciendo frío. Fui hasta mi hermosa motocicleta, y la aparqué debajo del cobertizo de madera. Me dirigí hasta Bella.

-¿Tienes un cigarrillo?, empieza hacer frío.-Dije sacando mi encendedor.

-Claro, me quedan dos.-Dijo ofreciéndome uno, para estar borrachas actuábamos muy normal.

Encendía los cigarrillos, hasta que se encendieron las luces de una casa. Bella se monto en su motocicleta, intentando aparcarla bajo el cobertizo.

-Ven loba sube y ayúdame.-Le hice caso y me monte en el asiento de atrás.

-Mierda no quiere encender.-Dijo mientras la encendía.

De pronto la motocicleta arranco a toda velocidad y chocamos con el árbol de una casa. Bella y yo salimos volando y caímos en el césped de la casa.

-¡Joder!.-Dije dándome vuelta.

La cabeza me dolía a horrores. Me toque la parte mas arroba de la frente, y mis dedos se empaparon de sangre. Genial, estaba sangrando.

-¿Chupasangre?.-Pregunte al ver que esta soltaba quejidos. me reí al verla girar.

Con mucho esfuerzo me puse de pie, y me dirigí hasta ella.

-¿Estas bien?.-Dijo tocándose la pierna, luego de ver mi frente se echo a reír.

-Digamos que estoy en una pieza, ¿y tu?.-Pregunté al ver su pantalón manchado con sangre.

-Aparte que una pierna rota, bien. Necesito una botella de tequila. -Su pantalón estaba roto en la parte que sangraba. Se había enterrado una parte de espejo roto.

La puerta de la casa se abrió y vi que dos personas corrían a nuestra dirección.

-Mierda, nos demandaran.-Dije con fastidio, un mareo me invadió, y me sentí muy mal.

Escuche que Bella me decía algo pero un pitido sonó en mi cabeza, y todo se volvió negro...

**Jasper POV:**

Edward, María y Tanya se encontraban en mi casa. Alicia se había quedado en casa de mi hermana Rose.

Tanya no me caía muy bien, ella y yo íbamos juntos en la secundaria junto con Edward y mi hermana Rosalie. Alice era la enemiga numero de la familia Denalí, nunca entendí el porque.

-¿Y dime Jazzy, tienes alguna enamorada?.-Preguntó María con voz melosa.

Lo pensé un momento. Pensaba en alguna mujer que amara, y ¡Bam!, Alice aparecía en mi mente.

-No, aun no.-Dije rápido, María pareció complacida con mi respuesta.

-En secundaria Jasper tenia vuelta loca a las chicas.-Dijo Edward dándome un golpe juguetón en el hombro.

-Si pero el solo tenia ojos para la loba.-Dijo Tanya riendo, pero sus palabras destilaban ira.

-¿La loba?.-Dijo María pestañeando rápido y nerviosa.

-Si, Alice la nieta de la señora Bree.-Dijo Edward. María se atragantó.

-¿La conoces?.-Pregunté a María, su comportamiento me parecía extraño y sospechoso.

-Yo...-María fue interrumpida por un fuerte golpe proveniente del exterior.

Mire a Edward y salimos de casa a ver que sucedía. Al abrír la puerta, vimos una motocicleta tirada en el suelo. Un choque.

-Chocaron.-Dijo Edward mirando a dos personas en el suelo.

-Mierda nos demandaran.-Dijo una voz extraña y espeluznantemente conocida.

-Deja esa mierda para después y ayuda a sacar el puto espejo.-Dijo una chica amarrando un pañuelo alrededor de su pierna. La otra chica cayo al suelo.

Edward corrió, y me dejó atrás.

-¿Están bien?.-Dijo Edward y de pronto se quedo quieto.

Me acerque y mire a las dos chicas y me quede blanco.

Era ella.

Era Alice y estaba inconsciente en el suelo, en un charco de sangre. Mis pelos se pusieron de punta, y una sensación de miedo me invadió.

-¿Alice?.-Dijo la chica moviendo a Alice. -Mierda loba no es chistoso, estamos ebrias pero no tanto-La chica llamaba a Alice desesperada, y con el vidrio en su pierna se acerco a Alice.

-Jasper olvida todo por un momento y ayudala.-Dijo Edward acercándose a la chica de cabello castaño.

-Debemos llevarla a un hospital.-Dijo la castaña desesperada.

-Yo soy doctor. Jsaper.-Dijo Edward mirandome.

Sin pensarlo tomé a Alice en brazo. Era tan liviana como lo recordaba. Su olor a rosas mezclado con sangre, invadió mis fosas nasales. La lleve a mi cama, y la observe. Sus facciones finas y su nariz respingada, no habían cambiado. Parecía una chiquilla. Su rostro era el de una jovencilla de 18 años. Su cuerpo desarrollado era perfecto. Su pequeña cintura, sus torneadas piernas, sus pechos firmes y grandes. Alice estaba tal como la recordaba. Llevaba una polera blanca de "Muse", ella adoraba Muse, unos pantalones pitillos negros, y unas botas negras de tacón aguja. Siempre con su amada chaqueta de cuerina negra.

Alice seguía siendo aquella chica hermosa y exótica, de la cual me había enamorado.

Me percate que su herida aun sangraba. Moje una toalla, y le limpie la herida. Luego fui por el botiquín, y con algodón limpie la herida, ya que no era tan grave.

Edward apareció y se sorprendió al verme curando a Alice.

-¿Como esta la otra chica?.-Pregunte recordando a la castaña.

-Bien, la sede y ahora esta durmiendo.-Dijo sentándose a mi lado.

-Sigue igual que antes.-Dijo observando a Alice. El adoraba a Alice, siempre tuvieron una conexión especial y un cariño infinito.

-Si, me sorprende que este aquí. Bree debió llamarla.-Dije enojado. No quería que Alice se encontrara con Alicia.

-No lo creo, conozco a Bree, se que ella no quiere a Alice en Forks, mas ahora que encontró a su nieta.-Dijo seguro de sus palabras.

-Ademas lleva una mochila con su ropa.-Dijo dejando una mochila negra a mi lado.

-Bree no la dejo estar en casa. Por antes de irse a Dios sabe donde, se fue a embriagar con su amiga.-Vaya Edward si que tenía información.

-¿Y tu como sabes eso?-Pregunte acusativo.

-Bella, la castaña me lo dijo-

-¿Manejaron ebrias?-Pregunté.

-Si, según lo que me dijo Bella, estaban celebrando las desgracias de la vida, se embriagaron, y conducieron en sus motocicletas hasta acá, pero Bree no permitió que Alice entrara, así que ella aparco su motocicleta, luego Bella dijo que la ayudara a aparcar su motocicleta, Bella perdió el control y chocaron con el arbol.

Alice pudo morir.

-Pudieron morir.-Dije.

-Si, eso mismo le dije a Bella, pero ella cito:"Ojala y hubiese sucedido, habría sido el mejor regalo del mundo, tal vez tenga mejor suerte para la proxima".-Alice quería morir?.

-¿Tanya y María?.-Pregunté recordando que ellas se encontraban aquí.

-Se fueron a casa. María se a puesto muy nerviosa cuando mencione a Alice.-Dijo Edward.

-Sabes me ire a dormir, aun no asimilo lo que esta sucediendo.-Dije aun en shock, mucha emoción en una noche.

-De acuerdo, yo tambien, ¿No te importa si duermo en el living?.

-Estas en tu casa.

Sin mas me puse la pijama me lave los diente, y me dormí en el dormitorio de invitados...

**Alice POV:**

Abrí mis ojos, y me di cuenta que estaba en un dormitorio. Me puse rápido de pie, sacando mi navaja del bolsillo. La cabeza ya no me dolía tanto.

¿Donde rayos estaba?. No sería que Witherdale iba a cumplir su promesa...

Abrí la puerta, y mire el pasillo, por si me encontraba con algún enemigo.

Nada.

Abrí la puerta contigua y me encontré con Bella, igual que yo. Con su navaja en mano.

-Alice.-Dijo acercándose a mi.

-¿Donde estamos?.-Pregunté inspeccionando el lugar.

Era la habitación de una niña. Era blanca, con una cama rosa, y varias muñecas y peluches.

De pronto escuche pasos en el pasillo. Me puse al lado de la puerta esperando a la persona.

La puerta de abrió y puse mi navaja en el cuello de la persona.

-¿Que rayos?.-Dijo una voz que conocía a la perfección.

Claro como no lo note antes. Era Jasper, ese cabello rubio era solo de él.

-Jasper.-Dije casí en un susurro.

Me aleje de él y me puse al lado de Bella. Ella se dio cuenta de todo, y se puso igual de nerviosa que yo. Esto era malo, debía mantener guardia, antes de que nos encontraran. No podía arriesgar la vida de Jasper. Si Jasper estaba aquí, entonces mi hija tambien...

-Alice.-Dijo este indiferente, pero se escucho una nota de tristeza.

-Gracias por ayudarme.-Dije sentándome en la cama, relajándome.

Al menos podría cuidarlos desde cerca.

-Ehhh, de nada.-Dijo rascándose la cabeza nervioso. Reí y Bella también.

-Ire a ver mi motocicleta, permiso.-Dijo Bella saliendo por la ventana. Jasper la miró sorprendido.

-¿Que hago aquí?.-Pregunte tocándome la herida, esta me seguía doliendo.

-Chocaste en mi patio, te desmayaste, te cargue, limpie y cure tu herida y aquí estas.-Dijo en un resumen.

Me acerque a la ventana y vi a Bella inspeccionando su motocicleta.

-¡Casi me matas cabrona!-Exclame.

-¡Bien que te habría gustado!.-Dijo despreocupada.

-¡Después de arreglar los cabos sueltos!.-Dicho esto, ella me enseño el dedo de al medio.

-¿Por que me ayudaste?.-Me volví a Jasper.

-Porque estabas herida.-Dijo confuso.

-Creí que me odiabas.-Dije sentándome frente a él.

-Yo tambien pensé eso.-Dijo en un susurro. Alcé mi ceja.

-¿Así que no me odias?.-Me acerque a el.

-Alice...-Dijo Jasper cerrando sus ojos.

Estabamos muy cerca, enrolle mis brazos en su cuello, y me puse de puntillas para besarle.

-¡Jazzy!.-Dijo una odiosa voz.

Jasper se separo de mi. Y se dio la vuelta.

Me acerque silenciosamente a la ventana y salté...

**Jasper POV:**

-Tengo que...-No termine la oración, ya que me percate de que Alice no estaba.

Había desaparecido, tal como siempre.

-Ya voy María-Baje a ver a María que se encontraba con un pastel en sus manos.

-¿Has visto a Edward?-Pregunte al darme cuenta de que no estaba. María negó.

-Preparare café.-Dije dirigiéndome a la cocina.

-La chica, Alice, ¿La conoces?.-Pregunto, peró sonó mas a una afirmación que a una pregunta.

-Fuimos novios durante tres años-Respondí.

-¿Tu también la conoces cierto?.-Pregunté a María.

-Si, ella me quitó a mi novio, y luego me humillo a mi y a mi tío.-Dijo María con odio.

¿Alice le había quitado su novio?, Alice no era de quitar novios, bueno si abandono a su hija...

**Alice POV:**

-Iré donde Bree, necesito una ducha.-Dije a Bella, ella asintió.

-Luego iré a la Push para arreglar la motocicleta.-Dijo Bella.

Asentí y fui donde Bree, me subí al árbol y entre por la ventana. Al igual que antes, cuando me escabullía para ir a alguna fiesta.

Me duche, y me puse unos pantalones negros y una polera blanca que decía "Fuck You".

Fui a la cocina y me encontré con Emmett.

-Hey Emmett.-Saludé tomando una manzana.

-Hola Alice, ¿pero que te pasó?.-Dijo mirando mi herida.

-Un accidente con Bella Despistada Swan.-Dije suspirando, Emmett río. Ambos sabíamos el pésimo equilibrio que tenía Bella.

Me fui al comedor, con mi reproductor de música a todo volumen. No escuchaba nada a mi alrededor. Sonó iron maiden, the number of the best, me puse a bailar, con el típico cabezeo. Si se preguntan porque estaba tan tranquila después de lo de Jasper, pues era porque fue genial. Jasper era guapisimo y atractivo, y no pudo resistirse a mi encanto...  


Me di vuelta para tomar mis pasteles de chocolate, hasta que una niña los tomó.

-Hey, eso es mio.-Dije quitándome el reproductor.

Mi actitud fue demasiado infantil.

-Perdón.-Dijo tendiéndome el plato.

Estúpidamente, me partió el corazón su puchero.

-Hey yo soy la de los pucheros.-Dije reprochandole, y tendiéndole un pastel.

Ella río y yo reí con ella.

-¿Quien eres tu?, Jamas te había visto.-Dije mirando su hermoso cabellos azabache.

-Alicia, y bueno no me habías visto porque me mude hace poco con mi papá. ¿Y tu quien eres?.-Preguntó alzando una ceja.

-Alice, la loba.-Dije estrechandome la mano.

-Hola Alice.-Dijo comiendo un pastel.

-¿Que haces para divetirte?.-Le pregunte de lo mas normal.

-Hago planos para mi casa en el árbol.-Contesto con una sonrisa.

-Sabes, yo tengo una casa en el árbol.

-¿Enserio?.-Dijo emocionada.

-Sip, ¿quieres verla?.-Dije tomando el plato de pasteles.

-Si me encantaría.-Dijo saltando.

-Bien vamos.

La lleve a mi casita en el árbol, que quedaba cerca de una laguna. Alicia parecía muy emocionada, me recordaba a mi cuando pequeña. Pase todo el día hablando con Alicia, me contó lo que le gustaba, que le molestaba, que quería ser cuando grande y las personas que le caían mal. María le caía mal.

-¿Por que te cae mal María?, yo tambien la odio.-Dije riendo.

-Es muy pegote, no se despega de mi papá.-Dijo enojada.

-¿Y quien es tu papá?, ¿es lindo?, ¿Atractivo?.-Pregunte interesada, ella rió.

-Es muy lindo, rubio de ojos azules, alto y es muy caballeroso.-Dijo con un juego de cejas.

-¿Como se llama?.-Pregunté.

-Jasper, pero yo le digo Jazz.-Contesto, yo quede sin palabras.

Estaba hablando con la hija de Jasper, mi hija. Alicia, esa pequeña niña risueña y extrovertida era mi hija...

* * *

**HA! Se que me demore, pero les traje el cap:3 espero que les guste y ya sabran porque Alice dejo a Alicia y a Jasper! nos vemos el proximo cap chau chau...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Natania: De nada! no agradezcas c; me alegra que te guste y que la sigas^^**

**Luzz: Pronto escribire porque alice dejo a su hija c; **

**Espero y sigan leyendo c; mis agradecimientos ;3**

* * *

**Alice POV:**

Claro, como no me di cuenta. Su nombre era Alicia, se mudo hace poco, y pasa con mi abuela.

Alicia me miraba fijamente, yo no sabia que decir.

-¡Oh!, claro que conozco a tu padre, es muy guapo por cierto- Dije exprimiendo mi cerebro.

-Si, busco una mamá, ¿te gustaria ser mi mamá?-Preguntó de pronto.

La mire con sorpresa.

-Yo no puedo ser tu mamá-Dije de golpe.

-¿Por que?-Preguntó con un puchero.

¡Yo era la de los pucheros!.

-Porque soy irresponsable y no soy de un lugar fijo. Ademas tu padre debe estar de acuerdo-Dije acercandome a ella.

-No necesitas a una madre, tu padre te ama y te cuidara con su propia vida, con él jamas te faltara nada-Dije dandole una de mis mejores sonrisas.

Sus ojos se iluminaron de felicidad.

-Tu eres perfecta para mi papá, ¿Por que no son novios?-

-¿Por que crees eso?-Pregunte riendo.

-Porque ambos manejan motocicletas y les gusta vestir de negro. Él necesita a alguien que lo sorprenda y lo haga reír-Contesto pensativa.

¡Ja!, Toma Jasper, nuestra hija piensa que deberías estar conmigo.

-Te llevare a casa, ya es tarde-Dije levantándome y tendiéndole mi mano.

Ella la tomó gustosa y juntas salimos a su casa.

-No creo que tu papá quiera verme-Dije en un susurro.

Levante el mentón, y camine orgullosa hasta la casa de Jasper. Tocamos el timbre y me encontré con ¿María?.

-¿Tu?-Dije mirando despectivamente.

Su mandíbula se tenso con una mirada de odio.

-Alicia entra-Dijo tomando a Alicia brusca del brazo.

La sangre me hirvió y la loba que llevaba por dentro apareció.

-¡Oye, ¿Que te pasa?!-Dije empuje a María.

-¡Loca!-Grito cuando cayo al piso.

-Soy todo lo que quieras, pero con Alicia no te metas, o te las veras conmigo zorra de cuarta-Dije amenazadora.

-Alicia ve a tu habitación-Dije amable ella asintió y se fue directo al segundo piso.

-Ahora te preocupa tu hijita ¿No?-Dijo con una sonrisa mientras se levantaba.

-Te lo advierto, si le dices algo de esto te llevaras la peor parte, e intenta tocarle un pelo porque a mi no me importa cumplir condena perpetua o lo que sea-Dije sacando mi corta-pluma.

Me acerque a ella, y puse la corta-pluma en su cuello.

-¿Me estas amenazando?-Preguntó con voz temblorosa pero sin cambiar su postura.

-Te lo estoy advirtiendo-Sentí alguien detrás de mi.

-¿Algún problema loba?, ¿Tenemos que deshacernos de esta?-Dijo Bella.

-Ningún problema chupa-sangre, solo le estaba hablando de lo que podría suceder si comete alguna tontería-Dije guardando la corta-pluma.

Como odiaba a María, era la zorra mas cínica del mundo.

-Ahora María, te iras adentro y no cometerás ninguna tontería, ¿Sabes por que?, porque yo puedo verlo todo-Dije mientras la empujaba y cerraba la puerta.

-Ven iremos al árbol de la habitación de Alicia-Bella asintió y juntas nos fuimos hasta el árbol.

-¿Alice por que odias a María?-Preguntó Bella, ella no sabia mucho acerca de María.

-María es una de las hija Denalí, ella me tenía envidia y me odiaba porque su novio Peter invento que me amaba a mi, para poder irse con el amor de su vida, Charlotte, yo le dije a Peter que inventara eso, así María lo dejaría tranquilo. Ademas cuando yo conocí a Jasper, el tío de María intento abusar de mi, peor no lo logró ya que Jasper me ayudo. Desde entonces odio a María y a sus hermanas, bueno Tanya es novia de Edward, y estoy segura que es por su dinero-Dije terminando con una mueca.

-El imbecil Witherdale, arg violador...¿Edward?, ¿El chico bonito?-Preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

-Si, ¿Te gusta?-Pregunté alzando una ceja.

-Si, y se lo quitare a la tal Tanya-Dijo segura de si misma.

-Te lo advierto Isabella, si haces sufrir a Edward te mataré con mis propias manos-Dije amenazadora.

Edward era mi hermano, el hermano que nunca tuve, él a pesar de todo siempre me apoyo, y yo le debía mucho.

-Tranquila, yo no soy así-Dijo dandome una gran sonrisa.

Cuando Jasper llegó, Bella y yo, nos fuimos hasta nuestras respectivas casas. Busqué a Bree, pero me encontré con un Emmett muy feliz arriba de una Rosalie Hale.

-Perdón por molestar, ¿Emmett donde esta Bree?-Pregunté apoyada en el marco de la puerta.

Emmett se dio vuelta y cayo al suelo, Rosalie me miró con sus mejillas rojas, y me dedicó una mirada de odio, bufe al no recibir respuesta.

-Rubia, se que me odias, lo siento ¿bueno?, pero ahora necesito encontrar a Bree.

Rosalie me miró con odio y un rastro de tristeza, ella y yo eramos mejores amigas, hasta que desaparecí dejando a mi hija.

-Creo que salió-Dijo Emmett levantandose.

-¿Como que salió?, ¿adonde fue?-Pregunté preocupada.

-Dijo que había recibido una llamada, y que iría a la librería de Port Angeles- Sin mas salí rumbo a mi motocicleta.

Iba a toda velocidad, algo me daba mala espina. Llegue a la famosa librería pero no encontré a la vieja Bree. Merodee los alrededores en busca de Bree, y nada. Escuche las risas de un grupo de chicos, y me dirigí a ellos.

Ahí se encontraba Bree, rodeada de unos seis o siete chicos, de seguro querían robarle. Sin dudarlo un segundo mas me dirigí hasta ella.

-Quita tus asquerosas manos de ella-Dije apartando al chico violenta.

-¡Pero miren que tenemos aqui!, ¡Una hermosa fiera!-Dijo uno de ellos, asqueroso.

Saque mi corta-pluma, y tomé al chico. Puse la corta-pluma en su garganta, mientras que con la otra mano afirmaba su cabeza.

-váyanse, ahora-Dije propinando un corte en su cara.

Bree estaba ubicada detrás de mi asustada. Yo había peleado varias veces antes, por eso no sentía miedo...Si soy muy violenta.

-¡Zorra!-Gritó uno de ellos mientras se acercaba a mi.

Me acerque a Bree y me puse cerca de su oído.

-Bree corre-Dije ella no se movió.

-¡te digo que corras!-Empuje a Bree y ella echo a correr.

Los siete chicos se acercaron a mi, e intentaron golpearme, esquive algunos golpees pero luego uno de ellos me afirmo de los brazos y me inmovilizo de cualquier movimiento.

-¡Suéltame imbécil!-Dije en un mal intento de zafarme.

-Veraz que nos divertiremos gatita-Dijo el asqueroso.

-Para que sepas soy la loba-Dije golpeando su entrepierna, el me soltó y le propine un puñetazo.-Y no me gusta que me inmovilicen-Dicho esto le propine una patada y el chico cayo al suelo.

Bien uno menos, ahora eran seis. Dos de los chicos me afirmaron de los brazos, y me tiraron de rodillas al suelo.

-¡Esto es por mi amigo zorra!-Dijo uno de los chicos dándome una cachetada.

-Peleas como nenita-Dije sin dejar mi orgullo y arrogancia.

-¡Maldita!-Dijo propinándome otra cachetada.

-¡Eh chico!, todos me lo dicen-Le guiñe un ojo, el chico pareció tener un tic en el ojo.

-¿Eso es todo lo que tienes?, adelante sigue golpeándome, a mi no me interesa-Dije con fastidio.

La verdad no me dolían sus golpes, al principio no duelen por la adrenalina y esas cosas, pero espera unas 4 horas. Ahí viene todo el dolor.

El chico me golpeo el estomago, y los otros me soltaron, yo tosí ya que me quede sin aire. Vino uno de los chicos, y me levanto.

-Esperemos que seas buena en la cama-Dijo intentando besarme.

Yo moví la cara, y el me tomó del cabello intentando besarme. Clavó algo en mi estomago, debía ser una navaja. El chico me aventó contra la pared, se disponía a besarme cuando una moto paró justo delante de nosotros.

¿Bella?, ¿tan rápido arregló su motocicleta?.

Alguien bajó, y me lleve una gran sorpresa al ver que no era Bella, sino un chico.

-Suéltala-Dijo el chico de la motocicleta con voz autoritaria.

El asqueroso me dejo y salio corriendo detrás de sus amigos. Miré la herida y de esta brotaba sangre, a este punto moriría desangrada. Me deje caer al suelo mientras me tocaba la herida. La navaja seguía ahí.

-¡Alice!-Dijo ¿Jasper?, el chico era Jasper.

-Hola, ¿Como estas?, vi a tu noviecita-Salude normal.

El se acerco a mi, y se agacho para quedar a mi altura.

-¿Estas demente?, Bree me contó lo que sucedió, ¡Dios Alice!, ¿Acaso no pensaste lo que te podrían hacer?-Dijo ¿enojado y desesperado?.

-Tu sabes que no pienso las cosas, me dejo llevar por mis impulsos-Dije en mi defensa.

Jasper me miró con sus hermosos ojos azules, quise apartar su mirada, pero esta era me hipnotizó. Maldije por mis adentros, por ser tan débil frente a él. Tomé la navaja y con toda la fuerza que pude la saque de mi estomago. Debo admitir que me dolió a horrores.

-¡Mierda!-Dije tapando la herida que no dejaba de sangrar.

Jasper dirigió su mirada hasta la herida y una mirada de preocupación cruzo por su rostro.

-¡Mierda Alice, mira como te dejaron!-Dijo enojado.

Se quitó su pañuelo, que por cierto lo hacia ver muy sexy, y lo puso en mi herida.

-Se te veía muy sexy-Dije algo mareada.

-¿Te golpeaste la cabeza cierto?-Dijo rodando los ojos.

-Creo que los golpes que me dieron me aturdieron-Dije con un gemido, Jasper me dio una mirada dura.

-No juegues con eso Alice-Dijo enojado.

-Perdón-Respondí sin ganas, estaba perdiendo fuerzas.

-Vaya, la gran, digo pequeña Alice Brandon pide perdón. Ven te llevare a un hospital-Dijo con una sonrisa mientras me cargaba.

-Jasper-Dije llamando su atención.

-Dime Allie-Dijo sonrojado. Sonreí, ya nadie me llamaba así.

-¿Por que me ayudas?-Pregunté mirando sus ojos.

El me devolvió la mirada y un destello cruzo por él. Jasper tenía los ojos mas hermosos que pueden existir. Lo admito yo lo seguía amando, desde que nos conocimos en la secundaria, lo ame. Yo corría del tío de las Denalí cuando choque con Jasper. Desde ese momento no dejamos de vernos ni de hablar.

-Porque debo hacerlo, no puedo dejarte herida y nada mas-Dijo corriendo la mirada.

-Pudiste no venir y quedarte con María la zorra y Alicia-Dije con un bufido.

-¿Celosa?-Pregunto con una mirada arrogante.

-¿Debería?-Pregunte con una ceja alzada, Jasper asintió, me miro y pestañeo muy rápido.

-Eso es un no-Dije con una sonrisa triunfal. Jasper cada vez que mentira pestañeaba muy rápido.

-¡Dios!-Dijo con un bufido.

-Vamos acepta que me amas-Dije acercándome a sus labios-Yo aun te amo-Dije bajándome de sus brazos.

La herida ya no sangraba, me sentía mucho mejor. Jasper suspiro, yo me alejaba de él, cuando me tomo de la mano y me atrajo a su cuerpo.

-Yo también te amo-Dijo y estampo sus labios con los míos.

-¿De verdad?, ¿A pesar de todo?-Pregunte contra sus labios.

-A pesar de todo, ademas yo me busque esto, me advirtieron que estar contigo era difícil-Dijo estrechándome contra él.

-Soy una perra Jasper, soy inestable emocionalmente y siempre estoy a la defensiva-Dije correspondiendo su abrazo.

-La vida no ha sido buena contigo Alice, eres así por todo lo que te ha sucedido-Dijo besando mi coronilla.

-¿Por que siempre me entiendes?-Pregunté tomando su mano.

-Hazte esa misma pregunta pero de mi-Dijo caminando a mi lado.

-No tenemos remedio, ¿cierto?-Dije sonriendo.

A pesar de todo, Jasper no me odiaba, pero se que le dolía. A mi me dolía. Tal vez era hora de que supiera porque me fui.

-Jasper debo decirte algo-Él me miró interrogante.

Era ahora o nunca...


	6. Chapter 6

**Bien, aproveche de subir dos capítulos, así no nos quedamos en el suspenso...Les aviso que este capitulo sera corto, ya que sera el porque alice dejó a su hija...**

* * *

**Alice POV:**

-¿Que quieres decirme Allie?-Preguntó Jasper.

-El porque desaparecí. Bueno todo empezó cuando entre a la secundaria...

**FLASH BACK:**

_Era segundo año de secundaria. Todos iban con sus padres y madres, en mi caso iba Bree. Mi madre me había abandonado cuando yo era pequeña. Iba camino a mi salón de clases cuando me encontré con James Witherdale. Según lo que me había dicho Bree, era un mal hombre. Pasé rápido para que no notara mi presencia, pero fallé. Él me detuvo a medio pasillo y me tomó fuerte del brazo._

_-Ahora si que no te escapas-Dijo intentando besarme._

_-Suéltame idiota.-Le propine un golpe en su descendencia y eche a correr._

_Corrí lo mas rápido que pude, mientras James corría detrás de mí. De pronto choqué con una cabellera rubia._

_-Perdón, no era mi intención cruzarme en tu camino-Dijo un chico con los ojos mas hermosos del mundo._

_-Oh no te preocupes...¿Te molestaría si nos hacemos pasar por novios?-Dije con la respiración entrecortada._

_-Yo...este-Escuche como James se acercaba, sin dudarlo un minuto mas, besé al chico._

_James se fue y desde ese momento Jasper y yo no dejamos de besarnos._

_Pasó el tiempo y Jasper y yo eramos muy felices. Por mi parte, era la chica mas feliz del mundo, a pesar de mis constantes castigos y suspensiones. Hasta ese día..._

_Recibí una carta de un tal Jenks. Era un detective privado. Quedamos en una cita en un restorant._

_-Hola mi nombre es Jenks, detective privado-Dijo tendiéndome la mano._

_-Hola, soy Alice Brandon. ¿A que se debe su cita?-Pregunté confundida, que yo sepa jamas había necesitado a un detective privado._

_-Fui contratado por la señora Bree Tanner, ella me pidió que buscara al padre de la señorita Alice Brandon, tal parece ser que esa es usted-Dijo sacando una carpeta de su bolso._

_-¿Mi padre?-Pregunté aturdida. Yo jamas lo había conocido, ni si quiera sabia que le había sucedido. Esme, mi madre, jamas me contó algo._

_-Si, resulta que ya termine la investigación y he dado con el paradero de su padre-Respondió Jenks._

_-¿Quien es?-Pregunté con voz temblorosa._

_-El señor de la foto-Dijo tendiéndome una foto...no podía ser era ese desgraciado._

_-James Whiterdale._

_-No esto no es posible, el no puede ser mi padre-Dije algo alterada. _

_-Tranquila señorita. Vera su madre tuvo una aventura con este señor, el cual se hacia llamar James Brandon, pero se cambio el apellido por el de su madre, Witherdale. De esa aventura nació usted-Dijo con lastima en su voz._

_Salí corriendo del lugar y me fui a mi casa del árbol a llorar. El tipejo que me quería violar era mi padre. El peor ser del mundo. ¿Como mi madre pudo estar con el?, ¿Como fue tan idiota?._

_Prometí que no diría nada a nadie, me encerré en mi dolor sin que nadie supiera. Actuaba normal, aun que en las noches lloraba como estúpida. _

_Luego lo supere, y me dije que no debía importarme. _

_El tiempo siguió pasando, y con Jasper nos pusimos de mochileros, ibamos a todas partes, hasta que las nauseas y la falta de periodo se hicieron presente._

_Descubrí__ que estaba embarazada a los tres meses. Yo estaba feliz aun que un poco asustada, pero tenia a Jasper a mi lado, para apoyarme en todo momento. _

_Tenia siete meses cuando iba camino a mi cita con la matrona._

_Estaba a punto de entrar, cuando me subieron a un auto._

_-¿Me recuerdas querida?-Dijo una voz la cual yo odiaba. James._

_-¿Que haces aquí?-Pregunté con miedo. Yo temía porque le hiciera algo a mi bebé._

_-Vine a ver a mi NIETO-James hizo enfasis en la palabra nieto, y caí en cuenta de que el sabia que era su hija._

_-Tu jamas seras mi padre-Dije mordaz._

_-Mira querida, sabes que siempre quise estar contigo, odio a ese tal Jasper que no decidió perder el tiempo. Las cosas son así tienes al bebé y te quedas, mueren todos, si tienes a ese bastardo y los dejas viven-Dice James amenazador.-¿Ves que no soy tan malo?, te estoy dando la oportunidad de escoger._

_Luego de eso tomé la decisión, era obvia, dejaría a Jasper y a mi hija, por salvarlos. Los quería vivos odiándome, que muertos y amándome._

_Llego el día del parto, y puse en marcha mi plan para irme. Había averiguado que James era un psicópata cazador. No se detendría hasta tenerme en sus manos, así que escape, para empezar el juego solo conmigo. _

_Alicia tenia tres meses, cuando recibí la carta de que me quedaba solo una semana de plazo. Así que esa misma noche escape sin antes disfrutar el día con Jasper y Alicia. _

_Cuando escapaba me encontré con un chica llamada Isabella Swan, ella me contó su historia, y ambas eramos victimas de James. Juntas emprendimos viaje, escapando del estúpido de James..._

**Fin Flash Back.**

-Desde el momento que James se intereso en mi, empezó el estúpido juego enfermizo del cazador-Dije terminando la historia.

Jasper me miraba atonito. Ahora era el momento entre si enfrentar a James o seguir escapando...


End file.
